Backstage
by Kyo Zoldyck
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado que hacen Gajeel y Levy cuando no salen en camara?
1. El dragón que arranco las alas del hada

Magnolia, una ciudad la cual seria totalmente pacifica sino fuese por el gremio numero 1 de Fiore, el cual tenía su "base" en ella; Fairy Tail.

Un gremio alborotador, ruidoso, destructivo pero pese a eso, cálido y familiar, donde más que ser, un lugar para solo ir a trabajar, era casi un segundo hogar. Muchos gremios envidiarían la manera en que los magos de Fairy Tail se relacionaban, creaban lazos entrelazando sus vidas con las de sus compañeros.

Phantom Lord no era uno de ellos.

A diferencia de su competencia, Phantom Lord era un lugar donde no importaban los lazos, solo la fuerza, el poder, el estatus, el cual según el maestro Jose, Fairy tail les había arrancado de las manos siendo ellos ahora el gremio número 1 de la nación.

Un rugido sacudió los pasillos del gremio que estaba a casi nada de ser considerado como gremio obscuro, los miembros más débiles y algunos nuevos se erizaron; Gajeel estaba de mal humor.

Gajeel " Kurogane" Redfox, el dragón Slayer de Hierro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una pequeña hada caminaba con sus compañeros observando horrorizados la destrucción del lugar donde ellos habían crecido, su hogar, su gremio.

Si bien ella no era un hada real su pequeño tamaño bien podría hacer creer que la bella joven de cabellos azulados era una de aquellas criaturas de fantasía que había tomado una forma humana. Los rizos que adornaban ambos lados de su rostro se movieron de lado a lado cuando este giro buscando con la mirada a la nueva miembro del gremio, una amante de libros al igual que ella.

-Lu-chan aún no ha vuelto... -Susurro la de cabellos azulados mientras sus cálidos ojos color miel recorrían el lugar con la vista sin éxito. Suspiro un poco agradecida, si Natsu estuviera ahí ya estaría gritando y lanzando improperios reclamando el porque no estaban ya en camino a buscar al responsable. - Espero que estén bien...

Una mano cayo suavemente sobre sus cabellos acariciándolos levemente logrando que olvidara su recorrido visual y posara la mirada en la alta joven de cabellos castaños. - Tranquila, princesa. Ese grupo estará bien , después de todo Erza esta ahí. -Vio como empinaba una botella de alcohol a sus labios.

Siempre se pregunto a donde se iba tanto alcohol que ingería.

-Si, es verdad. Después de todo Gray y Natsu también están ahí... -Una pequeña sonrisa asomo en sus labios logrando que la castaña se la devolviera también.- Gracias Cana.

Después de todo, Levy era su muy preciada amiga, la conocía desde pequeña y la siempre alegre hada la había tratado bien desde el primer momento en que ella llego a Fairy Tail.

-¡NOSOTROS TE PROTEGEREMOS CONTRA LO QUE SEA, LEVY!- El grito de ambos miembros restantes del Shadow Gears rompió la paz del momento entre ambas magas logrando sacarles a ambas una pequeña risa.

-Creo que mas bien ella los protejera a ustedes dos. -Cana rio escandalosamente después de soltar su comentario para comenzar a caminar hacia la improvisada barra, su botella se había acabado.

La pequeña hada miro a sus amigos quienes ahora descansaban deprimidos en un rincón de aquel destruido lugar. -Tranquilos, somos un equipo después de todo. Nos protegeremos mutuamente. -La cálida sonrisa que les regalo logro hacerlos olvidar el comentario algo cruel, pero no por ello menos verdadero , de Cana.

-¡LEVY!

Levy McGarden , la maga de escritura solida, sonrió mientras juntaba ambas manos detrás de su espalda, rogando que sus compañeros estuvieran bien.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pateo una lata que reposaba en la calle.

Al parecer el maestro de Fairy Tail no pensaba hacer nada después de que este se tomara la molestia de destruirle el gremio. Maldito cobarde.

-Tsk! -Chasqueo la lengua subiendo a un tejado cercano, ya se le ocurriría algo para provocar al gremio de las inútiles hadas, después de todo, destruir era lo que mejor sabia hacer.

-Metalicana...-Susurro mientras levantaba la vista al cielo, antes de negar rápidamente.

El no necesitaba sentimentalismos como ese, despues de todo, el dragon lo habia abandonado a su suerte, mostrandole la leccion mas importante; nunca confies en alguien.

No importa quien sea, siempre te dejaran atras.

Gruño al sentir un leve aroma a vainilla empujado por una corriente de aire, aroma que definitivamente habia sentido cuando estaba en el gremio de hadas inutiles.

Guiandose de sus instintos desarrollados gracias a su magia de Dragon Slayer pudo distinguir una cabellera azul moviendose levemente con la brisa del viento... Un hada.

La gracil figura caminaba alegremente al lado de dos chicos cuyo olor ni siquiera se molesto en intentar alcanzar o distinguir, la chica lo habia dejado encandilado.

No habia visto su rostro pero la piel que aquel pequeño chaleco dejaba expuesta en sus brazos bien podria ser de porcelana, solto una pequeña risa sarcastica.

Genial, quiza ahora era un pedofilo, porque aquella hada tenia la estatura de un niño.

Salto hacia ellos, despues de todo, sus ordenes eran provocar a Fairy Tail.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caminaba alegre junto a sus compañeros de gremio y del equipo Shadow Gears, el maestro les había pedido que nunca fueran solos y ahi estaban ellos, caminando hacia la casa de sus compañeros protegiéndose entre ellos.

Un escalofrió recorrió su piel , sintió su instinto de supervivencia gritarle que volteara, que el peligro se acercaba.

Giro bruscamente viendo un manchon negro ir directo a ella y antes de darse cuenta sintio el dolor, un dolor demasiado grande en el vientre.

-¡LEVY! -Escucho el grito de sus amigos desgarrar la tranquilidad de la noche. Una mano la sujeto del cuello levantándola del suelo donde había ido a parar , impidiendo el aire entrar a sus pulmones.

-¡SUÉLTALA! -Una patada de Jet intento separar al enemigo de Levy quien decidió que ella seria la ultima a quien aplastaría, lanzandola de nuevo a una pared , impactando su pequeño cuerpo con ella.

-Acaso las asquerosas hadas comenzaran a revolotear? - Antes de que el mago de velocidad pudiese alejarse ,el aun desconocido enemigo lo tomo del brazo mientras convertía el propio en una especie de pilar de hierro y comenzaba a golpearlo brutalmente una y otra vez. - GIHIHI! ACEPTA TU REALIDAD, PATÉTICA HADA!

La pequeña hada tocia intentando recuperar el aliento mirando con horror como su amigo era golpeado - Pa...para, por favor... -Lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus ojos, dejando un rastro salado por sus mejillas.

-SUELTA A JET, MALDITO!- Grito Droy, el unico miembro del Shadow Gear que al parecer no estaba incapacitado para pelear. Tiro unas semillas en el piso acelerando su crecimiento gracias a su magia de planta buscando sujetar al atacante sin embargo este era demasiado rapido para sus plantas nudillos, ademas de negarse a soltar a Jet.

-Si tanto lo quieres, atrapalo! - Grito el atacante al tiempo en que lanzaba fuertemente a Jet contra Droy quien no pudo esquivarlo. - **Tetsuryū no Hōkō**! -Un feroz rugido impacto en ambos magos dejándolos inconscientes al recibirlo de lleno. - Gihi.

- **SOLID SCRIPT: OIL**! - Un liquido viscoso lleno el piso- Kurogane... - La pequeña hada se habia levantado y sujetaba uno de sus costados y reteneia sus lagrimas. - JAMAS TE PERDONARE POR LASTIMAR A MIS AMIGOS!

-Crees que necesito el insulso perdon de un hada? - Gajeel rio mmientras señalaba orgulloso los cuerpos inconscientes de ambos magos. - Phantom Lord va a destrozarlos.

-Fairy Tail nunca caera contra un gremio como el tuyo. -La mirada decidida de aquella hada lo congelo por un segundo, como si le contara una verdad irrefutable.

-Gihi, mira bien , enana. Ya lo hizo. - Gajeel convirtio su brazo en un pilar de hierro enviandolo hacia la pequeña hada la cual con un poco de dificultad pudo esquivarlo. La muy perra habia limitado sus movimientos con aquella sustancia resbaladiza.

- **SOLID SCRIPT: FIRE**! - La hada intentaba pensar lo mas rápido que podía, su contrincante era mucho mas fuerte que ella , ademas de que debía vigilar el no lastimar a sus amigos con sus ataques.

Sus ideas se acababan.

Gajeel salto esquivando el fuego logrando clavarse con hierro en una pared. - Hora de arrancarte las alas, hada.- Con un movimiento agil logro subir de la pared al techo de aquella edificacion en donde habia acabado. - **Tetsuryūsō: Kishin!**

Una gran cantidad de lanzas de acero salieron de su brazo en direccion a Levy quien no pudo esquivar varias.

-Ugh... -Levy gemia de dolor desde el suelo, el ataque habia sido feroz; su blanca piel de porcelana ahora estaba llena de pequeños cortes producto de aquellas lanzas, el dolor de su costado palpitaba pidiendo con clemencia que parara. No podia, debia defender su honor como maga de Fairy Tail. Intento levantarse sin embargo una mano sujeto sus cabellos con fuerza levantandola del suelo en donde habia terminado. Intento soltarse sujetando aquella mano, sus uñas dolian al clavarse en la piel del otro.

Un golpe en el estomago la sorprendio logrando que soltara un grito de dolor.

-Tus gritos y gemidos son bastante buenos, hada... Que tal si te hago gritar mas para mi? -Kurogane transformo uno de sus dedos en un afilado trozo de hierro acercandolo a la mejilla de la chica y haciendo un pequeño corte, aquel dedo comenzo a bajar rompiendo el pequeño chaleco de la maga dejando su vientre al descubierto. - Tiempo de terminar el trabajo , hada, tu seras mi paloma mensajera.

 **NOTAS:**

 _Bueno, me presento: Soy Kyokumura y amo demasiado la pareja de Gajeel y Levy, quiza no quedo claro que es este fic asi que lo explicare._

 _En muchos capitulos de FT salen Gajeel y Levy, pero o no hablan, o hablan muy poco, pero se ve que estan hablando entre ellos o con otros asi que este fic es el Backstage o detras de bastidores, donde escribire lo que yo creo que pasa con ellos cuando nuestros protas no los ven._

 _Bai, bai._

 _ **1651 palabras.**_


	2. We are friends and family

La imagen frente a sus ojos era dolorosa.

Frente a el, colgados de un arbol yacian crucificados sus amigos, Jet, Droy y Levy.

La palida y suave piel de su amiga se veia manchada con aquella marca asquerosa; Phantom Lord, alzandose digna contrastando con la nivea piel, dejando en claro que la habian devorado.

Un pequeño quejido fue soltado por la lastimada hada quien aun yacia inconsciente.

-Bajenlos de ahi. -Ordeno el maestro con un tono de voz que evidenciaba su ira contenida mientras daba la vuelta con direccion al gremio, si querian guerra iban a tenerla.

El obedecio de inmediato arrancando aquellos trozos de hierro liberando a su amiga de infancia, tomandola suavemente entre sus brazos antes de recostarla en el piso.

-Natsu, hay que llevarla al hospital, no es momento para juegos! -Grito una pelirroja quien se notaba obviamente afectada al ver a sus compañeros en tal estado. Natsu la ignoro mientras retiraba su bufanda de su cuello, comenzando asi a vendar con ella el torso de la joven.- Natsu...

-Ella no querria que nadie mas la viera asi. -Una vez escondida la marca de Phantom volvio a tomar a la pequeña hada entre sus brazos. -Me adelantare al hospital.

-Vamos justo detras de ti, cabeza de cerillo. -Hablo un mago de cabellos negros mientras congelaba los retazos de hierro que habian en Droy buscando bajarlos.

Titania cortaba las ataduras de Jet.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Natsu era un bruto. Eso lo sabian todos.

Siempre queria resolver todo a base de golpes y destruccion. Pero ahora no podia.

Queria correr al hospital y dejar a Levy en manos expertas para volver al gremio e ir todos a Phantom Lord; pero no podia.

Lo habia intentado y lo unico que habia logrado habia sido sacarle un quejido de dolor a la pequeña peliazul.

\- Debes curarte pronto, Levy. Asi todos podremos divertirnos juntos, podras volver a contarnos historias como cuando niños, estoy seguro que hasta Laxus las disfrutaba! Si te pones bien rapido ire contigo y le daremos una paliza a Phantom Lord de nuevo! Eh? Digo de nuevo porque es lo que iremos a hacer hoy! Vamos a darles la paliza de sus vidas! - Detuvo su monologo y andar al notar que ya estaba a las afueras del hospital. - Lo siento, Levy. Apesar de que tu siempre me ayudaste cuando no entendia algo o me leias cuentos , a pesar de todo, no pude protegerte.

Entro con paso firme dirigiendose a la recepcion y explicandole a la enfermera la situacion quien rapidamente se levanto corriendo en busca de un doctor.

El chico acaricio suavemente la cabellera despeinada de la chica. - Prometo que te vengaremos, Levy. A Jet, Droy y a ti.

Los doctores llegaron y tomaron a la pequeña hada para llevarsela a examinar, con un leve asentimiento de cabeza , Natsu dejo todo en manos de ellos y emprendio camino al gremio.

Natsu "Salamander" Dragneel, Dragon Slayer de Fuego juro en ese momento que nunca dejaria que Levy y su equipo volvieran a ser lastimados.

 **NOTAS**

 **En mi headcannon personal Natsu adora a Levy ya que esta solia contarle cuentos de dragones cuando era niño.**

 **Quiza inclusive ahora.**

 **Bai Bai.**


	3. Forgiveness part 1

Levy entro al gremio sosteniendo uno de sus costados levemente, aun dolía un poco los golpes que Gajeel Redfox le había dado, pero según lo que un muy entusiasta Natsu le había contado apenas verla entrar al gremio y sentarse fue que él le había pateado el trasero.

El gremio celebro su regreso y el de Jet y Droy con una fiesta, nada raro.

De aquello ya habían pasado algunos días donde la mayoría de sus heridas habían sanado.

-Buenos días! -Saludo apenas entrar con una amplia sonrisa, la cual nadie respondió, sino que al contrario, los rostros de todos la miraron con simpatía e inclusive un poco de lastima, cosa que ella no comprendió. -Pasa algo?

-Levy... -Cana se acercó a su lado, colocando una de sus manos delicadamente en su hombro. -El maestro trajo a un miembro nuevo. -La voz de la Alberona sonaba triste, como si intentara ponerse en su lugar.

-Pero eso es algo bueno, Cana! -La pequeña hada no entendía porque todos actuaban así en lugar de hacer una fiesta.

-El nuevo miembro es Kurogane Redfox... -Laki se había acercando con la dureza reflejada en sus hermosos ojos. - El que destruyo el gremio y los ataco a tu equipo y a ti.

-Oh... -No sabiendo cómo reaccionar, la pequeña hada prefirió callar, notando como sus demás compañeros de gremio parecían reaccionar negativamente ante la idea. -Si...si el maestro lo dice entonces yo estoy de acuerdo con ello!

La pequeña hada alzo la voz llamando la atención de todos, inclusive de un chico quien en una esquina del gremio, apartado de todos fingía no prestar atención. Sin poder evitarlo una mueca apareció en sus labios.

Culpa, quizá?

-PERO LEVY! -Cana no pudo evitar alzar la voz también, tomando por ambos hombros a su amiga de la infancia- EL ES QUIEN TE GOLPEO! QUE NO LO ODIAS?! POR EL FUE QUE TU SUFRISTE!

-Cana tiene razón, Levy. -Laki intentaba ser comprensiva con su amiga también. -No tienes que estar de acuerdo con esto.

Levy se zafo suavemente del agarre de Cana mirándolos con decisión. - Yo no lo odio, porque Fairy Tail me enseño que no debo odiar, que al igual que hay gente que vive en el camino de la luz hay gente que vive atrapada en la obscuridad. Si fue por órdenes o no, yo no pienso odiarlo!

-Levy... -La peli morado y castaña miraban asombrada a la pequeña hada quien ahora brillaba en decisión.

-Así que por favor, todos... No pido que lo perdonen al igual que yo... pero si les pido que seamos Fairy Tail; El gremio que no deja a nadie caer en la obscuridad!

Alzack coloco una de sus manos en los azulados cabellos de Levy, alborotándolos un poco sonriendo orgulloso de la pequeña maga. -Definitivamente eres una gran maga, Levy.

La brillante sonrisa descoloco a cierto dragón Slayer que había escuchado todo desde un rincón lejano de la barra.

-Levy es increíble, verdad Gajeel? -Mirajane se había acercado al chico llevando la cerveza que este le había pedido.

-Es una tonta más bien. -Arrebato aquel vaso comenzando a beber. El no había ido a ese lugar a hacer amigos, solo a trabajar.

-Vaya, y puedo saber por qué ella es una tonta?

-Solo una tonta perdona a alguien que el golpe y destruyo su gremio. -Gajeel no lo entendía.

¿Qué clase de persona podía perdonarlo después de lo que hizo?

Echo un vistazo a donde la hada ahora hablaba tranquilamente con un sujeto que según recuerda se llamaba Bas, Nax, Max, algo así, de todos modos el no necesitaba recordar sus nombres.

-Quizá no necesariamente tiene que ser una tonta por perdonarte, quizá también es piadosa; después de todo, una de las mejores cualidades de Levy es que su corazón es muy grande, inclusive logrando olvidar cosas terribles que alguien le hiciese.

-Suena a una tonta para mí.

-Llámalo como gustes, Gajeel. Pero dejare algo en claro. -La dulce Mirajane tomo un cubierto de hierro de atrás de la barra, rompiéndolo en trizas después de apretarlo entre sus dedos. - Levy no solo es un miembro de Fairy Tail, sino que también es como una hermana menor para muchos, pero más para Natsu, Erza, Gray, Elfman y para mí obviamente. -Aquella sonrisa que normalmente transmitía dulzura y comprensión ahora parecía capa de congelar los mismos fuegos del infierno. -Si tu vuelves a lastimarla, por más mínimo que sea, si vuelves a hacer que ella derrame una sola lagrima, me dará igual lo que el maestro diga, yo misma colgare tu cabeza en el mismo árbol donde tú la colgaste a ella. -Un sudor frio recorrió la espalda del Dragón Slayer de Hierro. -Por supuesto tampoco puedes lastimar a nadie del gremio, ya que todos somos una familia. -Dicho eso y sin más se fue dispuesta a servir a más mesas.

-Está loca... -Gajeel miro a la pequeña hada azul de nuevo y por un segundo sus ojos y los de ella se encontraron.

Rojo vs Café.

Aunque claro, solo fue un momento ya que ella retiro la vista asustada de haberlo enojado, pero durante un segundo, demasiado fugaz, ambos sintieron una extraña corriente eléctrica atravesar sus columnas.

 _ **NOTAS FINALES:**_

 _ **LEVY MCGARDEN IS A NATIONAL TREASSURE AND YOU CAN'T CHANGE MY MIND.**_


	4. Forgiveness part 2

Gajeel comiendo alejado de todos era ya una rutina; todos lo ignoraban, el los ignoraba, cogía un trabajo y volvía a repetir el ciclo.

Y podría haber seguido con aquella rutina sino fuese por el equipo de Salamander quienes habían vuelto de una misión al parecer. Prácticamente al verlo sentado ahí se habían lanzado sobre el con interrogativas y una promesa de Salamander de patearle el trasero.

-A mí no me molesta que este aquí. -Había escuchado la temblorosa voz de la hada de cabello azul quien a pesar de eso yacía escondida en una mesa mirándolo un poco nerviosa.

Y es que si bien ella había sido la primera en decirles a todos que lo perdonaba la cosa era diferente cuando por mínimo que fuese sus ojos entraran en contacto.

-Tsk! -Pateo una lata que se metía en su camino mientras caminaba hacia el parque donde aquellos chicos a los que había golpeado antes lo citaron.

Al llegar pudo ver al grupo conformado de tres esperándolo debajo de aquel árbol donde antes los había crucificado.

 _Oh, así que un ajuste de cuentas..._ -Pensó Gajeel notando a aquella hada peli azul de apariencia delicada y menuda esconder parcialmente su cuerpo detrás de aquel árbol.

-¿Para qué nos hemos reunido aquí? He estado pensando en coger un trabajo. - Hablo con tono jocoso Gajeel desviando la vista del rostro de la chica el cual cada vez llamaba más su atención.

-¿Un trabajo? -Pregunto Jet con notoria molestia y sarcasmo.

-¡Tú eres el que destruyo el gremio! ¡No tienes ningún derecho! - Alzo la voz Droy, con la ofensa acariciando las palabras que parecían destilar odio puro.

-A mí eso me la trae floja. - Gajeel hablo con hastió y ganas de ir al punto de una vez.

Ambos miembros masculinos del equipo Shadow Gears fruncieron el ceño al escuchar las palabras del ex - Phantom.

-Ya vale chicos... - La menuda hada hablo al fin con la voz un poco titubeante. - Ya... no le guardo ningún rencor.

Gajeel intento no sonreír ante las palabras de la chica, después de todo no era normal que alguien a quien golpeaste brutalmente y mancillaste su piel pintando en ella el símbolo de tu gremio te perdone tan rápidamente.

Esa chica debía ser una santa.

Recordar la suavidad de la nívea piel de su abdomen mientras él lo pintaba con el símbolo de Phantom Lord logro erizarle los cabellos de la nuca, sus manos picaron como buscando aquel contacto, volver a tocar su piel.

-¡Eh hora de que... -Tanto Jet como Droy dieron un paso al frente mientras hablaban ambos. - ajustemos cuentas!

Internamente Gajeel frunció el ceño, mientras en el exterior dejaba escapar una sonrisilla de autosuficiencia; estos chicos que básicamente desde que los volvió a ver en el gremio habían gritado y jurado amar a la enana de cabellos azules y sin embargo parecían pasar de ella y anteponer sus intereses cuando la ocasión llegaba.

Miro los ojos olivo de la chica mirando la preocupación en ellos, dudando un segundo si aquello era por sus amigos o quizá, muy en el fondo, quería creer que era por él.

Menudo idiota se estaba volviendo al estar rodeado de tanto idiota en Fairy Tail.

-¡Esa confianza no te durara mucho tiempo! - Exclamo Jet antes de salir disparado hacia Gajeel en un veloz ataque que logro derribar al ex - Phantom.

-¡No escaparas! - Droy tiro unas cuantas semillas en el suelo de aquel parque, usando su magia acelero el crecimiento de ellas. -¡Planta de nudillos! -Aquellas plantas comenzaron a golpear a Gajeel a diestra y siniestra ante la asombrada y aterrada mirada de Levy, quien no podía evitar preocuparse por el Dragón Slayer.

-¡Vuelo del Halcón Celeste! - Jet remato el ataque pateando a Gajeel quien usando una de sus manos se apoyó y freno el retroceso ante la fuerza de la patada.

Levy miro a Gajeel con los pensamientos recorriendo a mil por segundo, ¿por qué no se defendía? , ¿Por qué no los atacaba?

-Oye desgraciado... -Tanto Jet como Droy al parecer también habían notado la negativa del dragón a atacarlos. - ¿A qué estás jugando?

La menuda hada abrió los ojos sintiendo un gran poder mágico detrás de ella, giro el rostro logrando ver al nieto del maestro Makarov, Laxus.

-¿Qué clase de acoso es este? - Laxus hablo con hastió y sarcasmo en la voz, el odio en su mirada era tal que inclusive Gajeel se dio cuenta; estaba en un problema.

-¡Laxus! - Tanto Jet como Droy giraron asombrados hacia Laxus.

-Así que este es el tío que le jugó una mala pasada a mi gremio. - Mirándolo desde arriba, Laxus lo miraba como si fuese una basura que no mereciese estar ante su presencia. - Así que el viejo ha dejado que alguien así se uniera para impedir que el gremio se deshiciese. -Laxus avanzaba hacia Gajeel mientras su voz iba volviéndose más agresiva. -¡Por eso mismo la gente nos menosprecia! ¡Joder! - La tensión era palpable y el equipo Shadow Gears miraba nervioso al mago de clase S. - De camino a la ciudad, he oído rumores que me han cabreado, que "Fairy Tail no tiene nada de especial", que "Esos tíos ya están acabados"...- Una gran descarga eléctrica cayó sobre Gajeel logrando que este gritara de dolor. - ¡Es por tu culpa! -Laxus golpeo el suelo fieramente logrando romperlo y enviar una rueda de electricidad hacia Gajeel quien no pudo evitarla.

-¡Detente, Laxus! ¡Te estás pasando! - Jet intento entrar en razón al rubio sin éxito alguno.

-Sabía que Laxus era muy fuerte, pero... ¿Tan desigual es la lucha? -Droy no podía procesar el que Gajeel fuera apaleado de tal manera, la persona que destruyo el gremio, reducido a nada ahora mismo.

-Espera, será que Gajeel no quiere...

-El quería que lo tratásemos como a un aliado, por eso... ¡Ha recibido los golpes sin siquiera defenderse! - Levy sentía querer llorar, la frustración e impotencia que sentía ahora ante la paliza que Laxus le ofrecía a Gajeel la estaba volviendo loca.

Gajeel intento levantarse recibió la bota de Laxus pisoteándolo una y otra vez.- ¡Te enseñare lo que le sucede a quienes se meten con Fairy Tail!

-¡Ya vale, Laxus! ¡Es suficiente! - Jet alzo la voz, era demasiado lo que Gajeel estaba pasando; si bien ellos querían su venganza esto era demasiado.

-¡Los debiluchos sobráis aquí! - En ese momento no estaba pensando racionalmente, antes de darse cuenta su cuerpo reacciono por si solo y envió un rayo veloz que impactaría de lleno en la menuda hada quien solo alcanzo a intentar protegerse el rostro.

Gajeel no supo en que momento su cuerpo avanzo hacia ella, usando toda su velocidad y fuerza que le quedaba convirtió uno de sus brazos en un pilar de hierro, atrayendo así el rayo hacia él.

-¡Gajeel! - Levy asombrada lo llamo, era tan diferente el tono en que lo había llamado a la manera en que lo había hecho cuando se conocieron.

Quería escucharla llamarlo más, de todas las maneras que pudiera.

Pero ahora su cuerpo había llegado a su límite. -¿Ya estáis satisfechos? Tengo trabajo que hacer. - Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del parque sujetándose uno de sus costados.

-Eh...-Levy intento encontrar las palabras para agradecerle; la había salvado.

-Déjame solo. -El no quería que lo viera así; débil.

La pequeña hada lo vio marchar al mismo tiempo que Laxus fruncía el ceño y partía en dirección al gremio.

-Menuda pasada. -Jet suspiro dejando que su cuerpo se relaja, había sido demasiada emoción.

Levy frunció el ceño molesta. -No puedo creer que hicieran eso. -Coloco ambas manos en su corazón, sintiéndolo latir aun desbocado ante el miedo que había sentido ante el rayo de Laxus.- Les dije que ya lo había perdonado y aun así no les importo.

-Pero Levy, ¡él es quien destruyo el gremio! -Droy intentaba hacer entrar en razón a la chica de la que llevaba tiempo enamorado.

La chica inflo los cachetes comenzando a caminar en la misma dirección hacia donde el dragón Slayer se había marchado. -Estoy muy decepcionada de ustedes...

Sin darse la vuelta comenzó a correr buscando con la mirada al moreno sin tener éxito al principio, mas solo tuvo que avanzar un poco antes de lograr divisarlo a lo lejos.

-¡Gajeel!

El dragón Slayer giro viendo asombrado a la chica correr hacia él, sus cabellos rebeldes que escapaban de aquella coleta que llevaba se movían traviesos en su rostro. - Enana...

-Yo... quería agradecerte, por salvarme... de Laxus. -Levy no pudo evitar bajar la mirada hacia sus manos las cuales comenzó a jugar con un poco de nerviosismo.

-No tienes que hacerlo. - Respondió estoico.

-Pero quiero hacerlo... -Levy hizo lo primero que paso por su mente sin detenerse a pensarlo demasiado ya que sabía que si lo hacía nunca lograría avanzar. Lanzo su menudo cuerpo hacia el de Gajeel con cuidado de no lastimarlo por sus heridas, envolvió sus menudos brazos alrededor de la cintura del alto chico sintiendo inmediatamente su rostro comenzar a arder. - Sé que quizá me odies o no te agrade pero solo quería decirte que... yo no te odio... y... gracias, por no lastimar a Droy y a Jet y salvarme de Laxus...

Gajeel sintió un poco de calor en su rostro y un nudo en la garganta ante las palabras de la chica, no pudo detener su brazo, el cual envolvió la pequeña cintura de la chica. -Deberías dejar de perdonar a la gente tan rápido, enana. Gihi.

-Bueno, es porque soy un miembro de Fairy Tail.

-Y eso significa que...?

-Que nunca dejaremos que la obscuridad o el dolor llene nuestro corazón. - La amplia sonrisa que le regalo Levy a Gajeel lo descoloco totalmente.

Esa chica realmente era un hada.

-¿De que novela cliché sacaste eso? Gihi. -Sonrió de medio lado intentando actuar normal, como si su pulso no estuviera galopando mientras sentía la fragilidad de aquella pequeña cintura.

-Idiota. Todavía que intento hacerte sentir mejor.

-Oh, la fiera quiere morder. Que sepas que no lo necesitaba. -Internamente reia ante lo ilogico que veia el asunto; el diciendo que no necesitaba su ayuda mientras la abrazaba como si fuera su bote salvavidas al cual ni siquiera había pedido perdón.

-Si, si. Lo que digas , Gajeel- sama.- Levy soltó el torso del moreno mirándolo con el ceño un poco fruncido antes de relajarse y sonreirle suavemente. -Gajeel... cuando dije que no estaba enojada ... era verdad. Porque... pudiste golpear a Jet y a Droy hoy de nuevo y no lo hiciste... Se que las cosas que hiciste en tu pasado fueron por ordenes del maestro Jose, ¡Estoy segura! Realmente no tienes porque sen...

-Alto ahí, enana.

-¿Eh?

-El maestro Jose me ordeno destruir su gremio, yo... los golpee porque queria. -Gajeel no pudo evitar bajar la mirada con el arrepentimiento brillando en sus ojos. - Yo... lo siento. -Susurro esperando ser escuchado mas al mismo tiempo deseando no serlo. Porque solo pedir perdon no bastaría, sentirlo no arreglaría lo que hizo.

-Esta bien, te perdono.

-¿Que? ¿Acaso eres idiota? - Gajeel tomo los hombros de Levy apretándolos suavemente , buscando hacerla reaccionar ante lo que decía. - ¡Yo fui el que destruyo tu gremio! ¡Te clave a ti y a tus amigos a un árbol después de darles una paliza! ¡Te crucifique! ¡Yo mancille tu piel! ¡NO PUEDES SOLO PERDONARME Y YA!

-Si puedo. Es mas, ya lo hice. - La manera tan pausada en que hablaba era casi hipnotizante, vigilando con cuidado cada cosa que diría.- La verdad es que dije que te perdonaba; pero no puedo mentirme a mi misma y decir que no me asustas para nada. Aunque ya no tienes aquella mirada salvaje yo... aun no puedo dejar de recordarlo una y otra vez.

 _"Eres un monstruo"_ Le había dicho ella justo antes de quedar inconsciente después de un golpe en el abdomen.

Lo era y lo seguía siendo.

Pero ella se veía tan brillante y cálida que lo hacia desear ser diferente. Quizá si hubiese crecido en Fairy Tail como ella, si se hubieran encontrado casualmente en otra situación, si el no hubiese sido tan idiota para dejarse llevar por lo que su maestro le pedía.

-Pero... a pesar de que aun te temo, quiero acercarme a ti. Que sepas que no importa que pase , en Fairy Tail nunca dejaremos que caigas de nuevo.

En ese momento Gajeel juro, bajo el nombre y recuerdo de Metalicana que nunca dejaría que nada le pasara a esa chica, la primera que lo había perdonado, la que le había mostrado un camino diferente.

La que aun sin saberlo, se convertiría en la luz de su futuro.

 ***NOTAS: Notaron que despues de el cap donde Laxus va a lastimar a Levy hay un cambio en como se tratan Gajeel y ella? Como si nada hubiese pasado.**


	5. Miss Fairy Tail Contest

Gajeel tomaba una cerveza intentando alejar el dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a darle el estar rodeado de tanta gente, la mujer de agua lo había arrastrado hasta aquel reducido lugar con la excusa de que " al ser amigos debía votar por ella en el concurso de Miss Fairy"

Estupideces.

 _Todo esto es una mierda._ -Pensaba mirando de malas a todo el grupo de hombres que miraban la tarima esperando que aquel ridículo concurso empezara; el solo quería irse.

Un tipo con peinado de cabeza de coco subió al escenario con gran entusiasmo comenzando a presentar a la primera concursante, aquella morena ebria que parecía un barril sin fondo cuando se trataba de cerveza.

Una a una comenzaron a pasar con ridículas ropas. Demasiado aburrido.

Sin darse cuenta había comenzado a mordisquear uno de los tenedores, con el cual casi se atraganta cuando la camarera tetona transformo su cara en la suya.

Vale, había sido un poco gracioso pero raro.

Una a una las mujeres del gremio fueron pasando a mostrar su magia aburriendo más al Dragón Slayer quien miraba aburrido cada presentación.

Hasta que la pequeña hada de cabellos azulados y ojos color aceituna hizo acto de presencia.

 _-¿Usara un traje de baño?_ \- Pensó mientras tragaba grueso imaginando la nívea piel expuesta de las piernas de la maga quien hacía poco había descubierto eran muy tentadoras. - _Quizá un traje de coneja._

La menuda maga sonrió mostrando aquella magia de escritura que Gajeel aún no entendía bien, pero noto enseguida que una de aquellas palabras era "metal" y estaba hecha del material.

¿Qué tal seria comer hierro hecho por ella?

Sonrió un poco procurando no ser visto por nadie mientras observaba la radiante sonrisa de la chica y fruncía el ceño al ver a aquellos dos chicos gritar su nombre.

Algún día se encargaría de probar su magia y quizá, solo quizá, a ella.

Pero por ahora se conformaría con comer la vajilla de hierro que sabía guardaban detrás de la alacena, después de todo, el turno de aquella maga ya había terminado con una decepcionante (aunque se lo negaría hasta a el mismo) falta de una visión de ella en traje de baño.

-Me largo. -Se levantó de aquella mesa al momento en que escucho a Titania ser llamada al escenario.

Aprovechando que todos parecían tener su atención total en aquel tonto concurso brinco la barra abriendo los cajones de la parte inferior donde efectivamente se guardaba la vajilla de metal.

-Gihi. Que aproveche. -Comenzó comiendo unas ollas que encontró por ahí mientras rememoraba todo lo sucedido desde que había entrado en Fairy Tail; Desde el encuentro con la enana, hasta la paliza que le dio Laxus; más tarde arreglaría cuentas con él.

No solo por golpearlo y hacerlo lucir débil, sino por intentar atacarla a ella.

Y no es que a Gajeel le importe de alguna manera especial la pequeña hada, simplemente se lo debía por lo que le había hecho. Porque el sabia de primera mano lo frágil que ella era, y era más que evidente que un rayo de Laxus la habría lastimado de sobremanera.

Bajo la mirada al tenedor, ahora doblado, que sostenía en una mano.

¿Que tenía aquella pequeña hada de cabellos azulados que parecía no querer irse de su mente? El solo tenía un motivo en la vida; encontrar a Metalicana. Y ahora estaba aquí, pensando en ayudar a una chica que no conocía de casi nada, en un gremio lleno de idiotas, pensando en por primera vez querer proteger a alguien.

Tan metido en sus pensamientos estaba que ni siquiera noto en que momento el ruido del salón había cesado.


	6. Especial Navideño

***Supongamos que Gajeel le dio sus putazos (:,v) a Levy en Octubre y el asunto de Laxus pasa a principios de Diciembre, supongamos.***

 ***Supongamos también que esto pasa en el anime para que yo pueda escribirlo y ponerlo aquí :,v bcz me da flojera hacer un fic nuevo específicamente para este cap nada mas.***

Levy caminabapor las calles de Magnolia buscando el regalo perfecto.

Sus pequeños pies dolían de tanto caminar y caminar buscando en los aparadores de las tiendas de Magnolia un obsequio para Gajeel. Y es quesi bien el chico no le dirigía la palabra tan abiertamente habían llegado hasta una especie de acuerdo mutuo donde ella le estaba agradecida por haberle ayudado cuando Laxus y este de una u otra forma estaba arrepentido del cómo se había dado su primer encuentro.

Sin darse cuenta había llegado a un punto en que podía decir que lo apreciaba cada vez más; no solo por el como la había salvado del rayo de Laxus y la había protegido cuando este había intentado usar Fairy Law sobre ellossino por la manera un tanto extraña en que tenia de expresarle que le agradaba.

Y aunque si bien Gajeel había ayudado mucho al gremio cuando Laxus la verdad era que aun había muchos que no confiaban en el para nada y ella quería expresarle que ese no era su caso.

¿Pero cómo?

Lo único que sabía de él es que le gustaba el hierro, le gustaba cantar o algo así y le gustaba tocar la guitarra.

-AAAAH, ESTUPIDO GAJEEL. -Exclamo frustrada frente al escaparate de otra tienda donde una vez mas no había encontrado nada que pensara fuera hacer de su agrado.

-¿Levy? - La peli azul giro el rostro totalmente sonrojada al verse descubierta en su frustración.

-¡Laki! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a buscar los regalos que me faltaban para los miembros del gremio, y tú? ¿Acaso Gajeel te hizo algo de nuevo? Porque si es así juro que...

-¡NO! No es nada de eso... - Comenzó a jugar con sus manos de forma nerviosa mirando a todos lados, buscando que no hubiese otro miembro del gremio cerca. -La verdad es que quiero comprarle un regalo de agradecimiento por haber ayudado cuando Laxus intento apoderarse del gremio, pero no se me ocurre que regalarle...

-Oh, bueno ¿Qué tal unas galletas con polvo de hierro o algo así?

-¿Eh?

-A veces los mejores regalos no son comprados sino hechos a mano, claro que yo preferiría una hermosa estructura de madera con algunos picos filosos pero quizá para él sea mejor algo que contenga hierro, ¿No crees?

-¡LAKI! -La peli azul se tiro a los brazos de su amiga quien al principio sorprendido pero luego feliz le devolvió el abrazo a la menuda hada. - ¡Hubiese seguido durante horas sino fuese por tu ayuda!

-Me alegra haber servido de ayuda. -Revolvió un poco los cabellos azulados de su tierna amiga antes de despedirse con una mano y retomar sus labores.

Levy casi casi brincaba de felicidad mientras iba hacia el mercado de Magnolia donde podría encontrar casi todos los ingredientes exceptuando el hierro que ese ya se lo haría ella con su magia. Feliz de haber encontrado pequeños moldes de guitarra corrió de vuelta hacia Fairy Hills sosteniendo los ingredientes contra su pecho sintiéndose agradecida de que podría demostrarle su agradecimiento de una manera al ex - Phantom.

Al llegar corrió hacia su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa por una más cómoda y práctica, tomo las cosas y se dirigió hacia la cocina aprovechando que a aquella hora no había nadie en ella. Comenzó a sacar todas las cosas en la barra y a colocarlas en un bowl antes de mezclarlas, creo diminutas palabras de hierro que servirían como relleno de aquellas galletas.

Mezclaba tarareando una canción feliz de que todo fuera a salir bien, la masa sabia deliciosa, las palabras de hierro eran del tamaño perfecto para entrar en la pequeña galleta y el horno parecía funcionar de maravilla así que con ahínco y esfuerzo siguió en su labor hasta terminar aquellas galletas caseras.

No pudiendo esperar más tomo su bolso después de haber arreglado la cocina y metió en el las galletas antes de salir corriendo hacia el gremio para poder entregárselas en ese momento. Cuando al fin llego grande fue su decepción al no verlo ahí, quizá se fue de misión.

A la distancia vio a la albina camarera y decidió ir a preguntarle para poder salir de dudas. - ¡Mira-san! Ya volví -Hablo alegre a la que consideraba como una hermana mayor.

-Bienvenida de vuelta, Levy. ¿Qué tal tu día? - Sonriéndole de aquella manera dulce que esta tenia , Mira dejo una malteada de fresa enfrente de la chica quien comenzó a beberla gustosa enterneciendo así a la modelo quien siempre la había visto como a una hermana menor.

-Muy bien, gracias. Mmmm... Mira, ¿Sabes dónde está Gajeel?

-¿Eh? Gajeel está de misión desde ayer, debería llegar hoy en algunas horas. ¿Quieres que le dé un recado de tu parte?

-No, no~ Lo esperare mientras en la biblioteca. -Termino la malteada rápidamente dejando el vaso en la mesa sin notar como tenia pequeños bigotes color fresa en su rostro. -¡Gracias por la malteada, Mira! - Y salió corriendo en dirección a su lugar favorito del gremio.

 _Como Gajeel la haga llorar de cualquier manera, lo mato._ \- Pensó viendo con ternura como esta corría mientras saludaba a todos a su paso.

Levy llego a la biblioteca, aquel lugar que ella tanto adoraba por todos los mundos escondidos dentro de aquellos libros, se sentó en uno de los sofás y comenzó a leer un libro sobre dragones que había tomado de una estantería cercana.

Una hora, dos horas, tres horas pasaron y Gajeel aún no se había asomado en el gremio.

Quizá no fue buena idea esperarlo aquí.- Pensó cerrando el libro, después de todo no había manera que ella pudiese ver cuando llegara si estaba ahí encerrada. Así que con decisión renovada se levantó y salió al comedor del gremio buscándolo con la mirada.

Nada. El dragón Slayer no estaba.

Decidida se sentó en una de las mesas apretando aquella mochila a su pecho sintiéndose más nerviosa cada vez. ¿Y si en realidad no era buena idea? ¿Y si no le gustaban las galletas?

-Ugh...

-¡LEVY!- La chica no escucho en que momento sus dos mejores amigos Jet y Droy se habían acercado a la mesa.

-Chicos... No sabía que estaban en el gremio hoy.

-Íbamos a tomar la misión que tenía el libro que querías como recompensa, pero alguien más lo tomo.

-Oh, no es necesario, enserio. Aun así gracias. -La chica les sonrió sonrojando a los dos chicos quienes alegres y con ánimos renovados corrieron al tablón de misiones a buscar una que pudieran hacer y así poder comprarle un regalo a su Levy.

Ella, ya un poco cansada y desanimada se levantó de la mesa y salió del gremio despidiéndose de los demás, al salir pudo ver la nieve caer en aquella noche.

Comenzó a caminar con dirección a Fairy Hills con su bolsa colgando en el hombro, las galletas se movían con libertad con su andar.

-Supongo que al final no era una buena idea...

-¿Mal día, Shorty?

La peli azul alzo el rostro rápidamente al escuchar la voz del moreno notándolo enfrente de él con aquella sonrisa petulante que le aceleraba un poco el corazón.

-¡Gajeel! Creía que estabas de misión...

-Acabo de llegar e iba al gremio, por suerte pude verte. Ya que eres tan enana que es difícil verte, Gihi.

 _Gajeel ¿quería verme?_ \- Pensó la peli azul ruborizándose antes de darse cuenta que solo se estaba burlando.

-Yo... te estaba esperando.

-¿Eh? -El moreno no pudo evitar aquel asombro al escuchar las palabras de la menuda hada. ¿Porque lo estaría esperando después de lo que le había hecho?

-Quería darte esto. -El hada extendió el pequeño empaque de galletas hacia el chico con el sonrojo luciendo en su rostro. -Fe...feliz na...Navidad, Gajeel.

Gajeel tomo aquel pequeño empaque abriéndolo y tomando una galleta con aquella divertida forma de guitarra. Eran deliciosas y además el hierro que las rellenaba sabia exquisito. Podía sentir el sabor de la magia de la chica ahora en su boca.

-Gihi. Gracias, enana. - Movió su mochila dejándola de frente revolviendo su contenido como si buscara algo.

-¿Pasa algo, Gajeel?

-Yo... también te tengo un regalo. - Saco un libro de su mochila extendiéndolo hacia la chica.

Era el libro que ofrecían como recompensa de aquella misión que era demasiado complicada para ella y su equipo. - ¿Es para mí?

-M...me lo ofrecieron como recompensa y leer me aburre. Creí que lo querrías. -Un leve rubor invadió sus mejillas. - Feliz Navidad, enana.

Levy le sonrió apretando el libro en su pecho. Quizá Gajeel no fuera el más educado o amigable de todos, pero definitivamente detrás de su aspecto de chico rudo se escondía alguien amable, alguien que definitivamente necesitaba a Fairy Tail en su vida.


End file.
